


THIS IS MADNESS, THIS IS MARIO

by laptoprabbit



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, annoying kid also character, crackfic, manager lady also a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laptoprabbit/pseuds/laptoprabbit
Summary: Everything changed when the new mario server attacked/When gaming needed a hero most, he disappeared/Ye xiu emerges from iceberg in a puff of cigarette smoke





	THIS IS MADNESS, THIS IS MARIO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syncogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syncogon/gifts).

> hi, this is for the King's Avatar fans as a non-fan, it includes all the plot points I remember from the show

King's Avatar x Mario  
by Guy who Doesn't remember that much

"Look at me," said the girl. "I'm own an internet cafe, because I'm extremely attractive." 

Suddenly a dark mysterious stranger walked into the door and casually bought a bajillion hours of nintendotime. That is because the latest server of Mario had just come out (TN: Mario could mean mario/it's ame! mario! here depending on the context.) It's time to dddddd duel, he said. Everybody clapped. That man's name? Ye Xiu.

the girl's heart was moved by this guy's hawt looks, but didn't yet know if he had gam3r cr3d. Luckily for her the new server of Mario would open soon in 5 4 3 2 1 ---

Ding ding ding! Da-nah nah, nah-nah, nah! The super mario theme song rang out all across the cafe. Ye xiu consumed a lot of mcdonalds and cigarettes, as his fingers flew across the keybaord. He had been recently expeleld from the most elite gaming squad: Happy Gamer Crew, because of his male pattern baldness beginning to manifest. He was hair to prove that such concerns were neither hair nor there.

Nani???? Somebody has already beaten Bowser in 4:20? The girl manager cried out in shock! The only one responsible could be the most handsome guy, Ye Xiu. A new world recorD- emphasize on that good D.

Suddenly an annoying kid noticed Ye qiu's l33t italian plumber skills. Notice me senpai, he said. Accept my friend request. His mario avatar did a little pixelated dance inside Mario.Old Ye was moved by the display and added him. He was getting old and needed to pass down the way of the Fire Flower before it was lost forever.

Suddenly the girl manager made up her mind. Ye Qiu, you obviously need a place to game, come work for me;) you can stay in a room that I have. 

"I don't know..." Ye Xiu waffled. 

I will buy u Micky D's, she said. (Emphasis on that good D)

Ye Qiu was no stranger to prostition. He jumped into pipes for a living, so he excepted the deal (reluctantly). As long as it didn't effect his JPM (jumps per minute (he had about 69 (nice), which wasn't the best but much tactical very wow))

Suddenly the annoying kid came to visit... time to squad up and form the best team!!!! Ye Qiu had a l33tfilthy Powerup that could change forms between a Fireflower and a Super Mushroom so he was sure he could do it.

Pose as a team! They all pumped their fists into the air and ding! a coin appeared from an invisible box... their skills were so sweet, they were so elite, Mario entered real life


End file.
